Jeff the Killer
Powers/Abilities * '''Regeneration: '''Is able to regenerate when wounded. Has rank SS Regeneration. * '''Fragmented Pain: '''When he receives pain, it is reduced to only a fragment so he doesn't feel most of the pain that he should feel. Killed By Jeffrey Woods, aka: Jeff the Killer, was killed by Ellie Rose. Backstory Although everyone portrays Jeffrey as a villain killer, the truth is that he is a nice guy. The only one who really knows this is Flora Rose - Jeffrey's Killers younger sister. Jeffrey only killed the people who made fun of him and his family at school, which was a lot of people. When he got into his accident, he became an Ultrahuman. He then killed everyone who made fun of him, which is what made him the famous "Jeff the Killer." But everyone didn't know he did that as revenge. They just thought he liked killing. As Jeffrey killed the last bully, he noticed a girl was watching. Jeffrey panicked and so he walked slowly to holding up his knife, trying to scare the girl away, for he did not really intend to kill anyone else. The girl looked up and asked Jeffrey his real name. Shocked, Jeffrey stated that he would kill her if she didn't run away. The girl then stated, "My sister will kick your ass if you touch me, so I advise not doing so." Jeffrey gave out a little chuckle, but then stopped after he realized she wasn't lying. Soon after that Jeffrey new the girl - Flora Rose. They became friends. Flora didn't tell anyone, not even her sister, that she knew Jeff. After Jeff explained, Flora new crystal clear why he killed a ton of people. After Ellie killed Jeff, Flora still didn't tell her that she was friends with him. The only one besides Flora and Jeff that knew about their friendship was Khainan. Khainan did not tell anyone either, for he was one of the ones that tried to prevent Jeff's death. Flora asked him why he tried to help prevent Jeff's death, and Khainan replied, "I see you as the smart and sensible one. If you didn't want him dead, it must have been a good reason. So I didn't want him dead either. Although I have no feelings towards him, so him dead really means nothing to me." Khainan attached invisible shadow rope to Ellie's katana, so when she swung at Jeff the sword snapped in half. However, Khainan forgot about Ellie's super speed; Ellie pulled out her double Karambits and she sliced Jeff's chest within a blink of an eye. After that Jeff tried running away. Jeff showed no actual resistance, for he didn't want to harm anyone else. Then Ellie came around and ripped Jeff's primary powercore out. Jeff fell down. As he was lying on the ground dying, his last words were to Ellie: "Jackal will kill you, if Viper doesn't already, sooner or later." At the time, almost no one knew that Khainan was Phantom Viper except for Jeffrey, Jackal Kira, and Blake Silva.